


Not a Thing

by arisu16



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Romeo Redeemed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem inspired by the book "Romeo Redeemed" by Stacey Jay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Thing

“You won’t feel a thing.”

It sounded so great  
in the beginning…  
No pain,  
guilt,  
or shame.  
No sadness  
or regret…

Oh, regret,  
somehow  
it is the one to persist.

Because all too quickly,  
I learned what it really meant  
not to feel a thing.  
Sure, there was no pain,  
guilt,  
sadness,  
or shame.  
But there was also no pleasure.  
No happiness.  
No love.

All that remained  
was a deep emptiness  
eating me from the inside out.


End file.
